


你的气息

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 时间线接队二，巴基在同居人不知道的时候做了一些“坏事”。





	你的气息

巴基侧躺在被子里，耳朵贴在墙上，靠声音判断自己的同居人是否已经离开家门。

“咔哒”巴基敏锐的捕捉到门被小心关上的声音，他等了三十秒，确定同居人已经走远才放松下来。他在床上翻滚一圈，又盯着天花板上一块恐龙形状的斑痕神游了一会儿才慢吞吞地从床上爬起来。

他坐在床沿，把脚插进灰色的拖鞋里。脚掌瞬间被柔软的绒毛包围起来，像是陷进一片云朵。

他还记得第一次遇到这双拖鞋时的场景。

那会儿他已经和同居人住在一起快一周了。

作为固定活动，每天晚上他都会从房子那头走到厨房门口，牢牢盯着同居人热好牛奶再放三勺蜂蜜。他喜欢那个胖墩墩的小奶锅，细腻的瓷白锅身，纹理漂亮的木质手柄，每次都会让巴基不自觉的盯着看很久。当然有时候他也会顺便，他是说顺便，盯一会儿同居人剪得整整齐齐的指甲和关节突起的手指。

巴基还注意到同居人腕骨旁边有两颗棕色的小痣，他不知怎么就记在了心里。偶尔同居人好几天不回来时巴基就会想起他手腕上的痣。可是两颗痣有什么稀奇呢？每个人身上都或多或少的有那么几颗。

那天巴基照例沉默着从同居人手里接过热乎乎的牛奶，打算去客厅沙发上喝，安静的小房子里只有他的鞋跟撞击在地板上的哒哒声。

一般情况下同居人会跟在他后面过来，也端着一杯牛奶，不过没有蜂蜜。第一次发现同居人的牛奶没有味道时巴基沮丧了一秒，他不知道是不是因为他放太多而导致同居人没有蜂蜜可以放了。所以他把自己甜甜的牛奶递到同居人嘴边，努力发出声音：“喝，甜。”

他说完这两个字同居人楞了一下，眼泪迅速在玻璃珠一样的蓝眼睛里聚集，然后大颗大颗的从眼睛正中央落下来，在他眨眼时濡湿了金色的睫毛。

巴基喜欢他的睫毛，让他想起以前。很久的以前。那时候他躲在树上或者沼泽里过夜时偶尔会盯着天空看，万籁俱寂，仿佛天地都死了。只有有鸟飞过时才会带起一丝气流的涌动。巴基会偷偷分神看那些鸟，看他们浓密的翅羽在黄昏的绮色里泛着光，蹁跹的影子在空气中划过一道弧线飞远。

而此时，同居人湿成一缕一缕的金色睫毛像巴基记忆里鸟的翅羽，扑扇着搅乱了他混沌的大脑。在他空白无序的记忆里打下第二个鲜明的金色标记，而第一个标记是同居人手腕上棕色的痣。未来的漫长时光里，每一颗痣，每一只鸟，每一杯牛奶大概都会让巴基想起同居人，想起他金色的睫毛和被牛奶沾湿的嘴唇。

虽然后来同居人很快解释自己没有加蜂蜜只是因为不喜欢甜牛奶，但巴基还是很久没再敢和他说话。他第一次尝试说话只说了两个字，还把说话对象弄哭了，这让巴基又沮丧又恐惧。他好怕他哭，每一颗眼泪都把他已经千疮百孔的心再砸碎一次。

巴基之所以会想起这些是因为那天很反常，同居人竟然没有像往常一样跟在他后面，坐在他旁边喝一杯不甜的牛奶。

巴基牢牢攥着杯子，低垂着头，牛奶的热气扑到脸上，在鼻头留下一片潮意。

在他发呆时同居人提着什么走了过来，巴基不认识，看起来有点像鞋子，可是却长着毛毛，也没有后跟。

然后同居人蹲在他面前，双手按住他的膝盖，热度透过布料渗透到大腿上，让巴基几乎发出舒服的呼噜声。

“嗨，巴克，你知道，人们在家里是不穿靴子的，”同居人似乎很紧张，巴基能敏锐的感受到他的情绪。对方舒展着眉毛，做出温柔的表情，嘴唇却紧张的抿起来，“所以我给你买了一双拖鞋，灰色的，和我的差不多。”

巴基不知道他在说什么，他的大脑一片空白，只能盯着那双蓝眼睛，希望对方大发慈悲详细解释一下，他会努力跟上他的思路，跟上他的话题，即使他可能一个字都说不出来，但是他希望对方明白，他在努力听，努力理解。

但是同居人没再说话，他只是半跪着，手指慢慢的解开巴基鞋子的系带，然后脱掉。他把巴基的脚放在自己膝盖上，“巴基，你喜欢穿睡衣是吗？”这句听得懂，巴基赶紧点了点头，他喜欢睡衣，睡衣软软的，比作战服舒服多了。

“你看，拖鞋也是软软的，大家在家里都穿拖鞋，它会让你更舒适。我给你换上好吗？”

巴基看着对方握着他的脚放进那双灰色的拖鞋里。

在巴基的记忆里鞋子总是让他不舒服。鞋底很硬，靴筒也很硬，冰凉凉的，尤其是在冬天的野外，他趴在雪地里，偶尔一天偶尔三天。冻得硬邦邦的靴子箍在他脚上，像是一个狭窄坚硬的钢铁罐子。但是没有人在意，巴基自己也不在意，毕竟只是一双鞋而已，他可以用坚硬的靴跟一脚踢断敌人的肋骨，还有什么比这更重要呢？

第一次穿拖鞋------尤其是这种毛绒绒的拖鞋-----巴基还不太习惯，但是很快他就爱上了这种滋味，就像三天前他爱上穿睡衣的感觉一样。

巴基生活里有了第三件重要的事：拖鞋很舒服很软，可以偶尔穿着出门。

而其他两件分别是同居人的睫毛很好看，指头的骨节很好看，手腕上的痣也很好看（巴基目前只严谨观察过这几个地方，未来观察工作继续进行这个名单或许还会增加）和睡衣很舒服很软，但是不能穿着出门。

2、

巴基回过神时钟表已经又走了一大格，他虽然总是发呆但是很少选起床时，毕竟他每天早上都有任务，留给他发呆的时间不多。

巴基和他的同居人住在一个小房子里，厨房连着客厅，餐桌则放在客厅一角，偶尔巴基会一边吃饭一边看电视，同居人不太赞同这种坏习惯，但是在巴基沉默地凝视下他总是会妥协。他们只有一间卧室一间客房，主卧旁边是这座房子里唯一的洗漱间。而此时巴基穿好自己的睡衣和灰拖鞋来到这个小小的洗漱间。洁白的瓷砖没有一丝污痕，温柔的灰蓝色置物架上放着两个透明玻璃漱口杯，里面的牙刷刷头隔着杯子碰到了一起，黑白格纹和黑白条纹的两条毛巾整齐的挂在下面。

巴基拿起同居人的牙刷，青色的刷柄，弯起的曲线像优雅的天鹅颈，雪白的刷毛上还带着残留的水汽。巴基先漱了漱口，然后慢吞吞地挤好牙膏，在另一个人的牙刷上。

对，这一个月来巴基每天都这样，趁着同居人早上去跑步时偷偷用对方的牙刷刷牙。青色牙刷上残留的对方的气息太过诱人，巴基想象着白色的刷毛轻轻划过同居人整齐的牙齿，柔软的舌头，在他口腔里停留。回过神时手指已经握住了对方的牙刷。

这是不好的事，巴基知道，可是他克制不住自己。值得庆幸的是，这件不好的事唯一可能伤害到的就是同居人漂亮的牙齿，但是这个概率也很低，因为每一次巴基都会仔细的漱口，然后再把对方的牙刷放进嘴巴，而且他会很温柔的对待对方的牙刷，用很轻的力道和很慢的速度。

巴基刷牙的时候注意力很集中，他会专心捕捉同居人残留的每一丝气息。嘴巴里含着对方的牙刷，脑袋里复习着对方身上的每一个细节，除了睫毛，指节，手腕，还有茧子，嘴唇和宽阔的后背。他给它们描绘了详细的图谱，然后在乱糟糟的脑子里清扫出一块净地存放。

而花费了巴基最长时间，最多精力的是对方身上的气味和温度。他不知道怎么形容，只能说同居人身上的味道总是让他想起本该被遗忘的圣诞节壁炉里的木柴。火光的温热和木质的气味掺在一起，还有衣服上残留的被体温烘的暖乎乎的衣物洗涤剂的气味。林林总总，在巴基记忆里刻成一种特殊的关于史蒂夫的符号。这些符号，比如气味，头发，后背之类的，偶尔会让巴基想靠在对方身上翻滚两下。但是他不会真的付诸实践，毕竟他大多数时间都在沉默发呆，那人对待他总是过分小心翼翼，巴基不能再黏着他让他分心。

所以他会趁着同居人不注意偷偷闻他。两人肩并肩一起看电视时；对方做饭而巴基在他身后打转时；还有在超市，同居人推着购物车，而巴基就走在他身边时。

尤其是深夜，他睡在卧室的另一张床上，可以听到对方睡着时的呼吸声。

吸气，呼气，史蒂夫完成了一次氧气的交换（巴基会在深夜里，在心里叫史蒂夫的名字，用他想象里七十年前的那种可能的语调）；而巴基则呼气，吸气，完成一次和史蒂夫的气体交换。呼吸声在血管和心脏里喧嚣奔腾，然后通过口鼻在小小的房间里无声逸散，巴基在无数游移的分子里捕捉到对方的气息，贪婪的深吸一口气。

不知道是太专注还是太不专注，巴基被史蒂夫的气息搅得有点走神，所以直到洗漱间的门被忽然推开，巴基才发现他做坏事的对象回来了。

“巴克，我……”两人对视了几秒，巴基还傻乎乎的含着牙刷，对方的目光在他嘴唇上停留了一会儿，而巴基脑子空白，瞪着大眼睛，像一只被吓到呆怔的猫头鹰。

“巴克我准备榨果汁，你想喝哪一种？”史蒂夫把话问完。

“橙，汁。”巴基把牙刷攥在手里，含糊着吐出单词。

“好，那你洗漱好记得在睡衣外面穿上外套，今天有点凉。”史蒂夫照常叮嘱，脸色和平常没有差别。

等他关上门走出去，巴基立刻漱口并把牙刷冲干净，然后像是被烫到一样把它丢回玻璃杯。刷柄接触到玻璃杯底部，发出“叮”的一声声响。

冬日战士的脸都被丢光了。

3、

巴基在用我的牙刷刷牙，为什么？

是恶作剧吗？不可能，巴基怎么会做这种无聊的事。

巴基的牙刷坏了？也不可能，巴基的牙刷明明好好的放在杯子里。而且对方看起来熟门熟路，显然是“惯犯”。

其实，他是说，万一，有没有那么万分之一的可能，巴基是想和他亲密一点？

想到这里，史蒂夫有点心跳加速，他按住嗡嗡作响的榨汁机，又想起了更多小细节。

每天晚上，他热牛奶时巴基似乎总是在他身边打转，他一直以为对方是在迫不及待的等牛奶热好，实际上巴基可能是在黏着自己？

巴基有时候会用他的毛巾，但史蒂夫一直觉得是因为对方没有用心分辨，只是随手拽一条。

他有时出任务，回来时会发现自己的床似乎被睡过，虽然床铺和他走之前一样整齐，但是长期没人睡的床铺本该是冰凉的，史蒂夫却能玄之又玄的从柔软织物上感受到一丝暖意，像另一个人的体温。还有那些说出也没人信-----史蒂夫自己也不信的-----褶皱之类的细节。他一直自我催眠是错觉，可是有没有可能，巴基真的睡过他的床？

在每一个分别的深夜里，巴基躺在他的被窝里，柔软的发丝散在他的枕头上，藏蓝色的被子轻柔的包裹着巴基的身体，他酣眠着，因为躺在另一个人的气息里。想到这里史蒂夫手有些抖，他把煎好的鸡蛋夹进三明治，记忆里的线索渐渐明晰。

他一直以为巴基还沉浸在自己的世界，记忆混乱而空白，对他来说，史蒂夫只是一个强行把他带回家的陌生人，所以他发呆，不喜欢说话，眼神总是越过他看向别处。

史蒂夫没有发现这荒原一样的沉默下是小心翼翼的接近。

他们坐在沙发上喝牛奶时，最开始总是保持三十厘米的距离，但是每次牛奶喝完他们都已经肩膀挨着肩膀；史蒂夫偶尔会给巴基吹头发，那时候巴基虽然面无表情，却总是在结束时在他掌心不着痕迹的磨蹭一下；巴基还会用他的洗发露和沐浴乳，有一次他看到巴基洗完澡偷偷闻了一下自己的手腕，或许对方是在寻觅一丝自己的气息？

“老天啊！”史蒂夫呻吟一声，他到底错过了多少？

4、

“巴基，该吃饭了。”史蒂夫叫了一声在客厅看电视的人。

巴基关了电视走到厨房，史蒂夫指挥他：“马上就好，你把满了的垃圾收拾起来拿下去好吗？”

巴基连忙点了点头，他喜欢下去丢垃圾，仅仅因为他可以光明正大的穿着睡衣和拖鞋下去溜达一圈。

“冷吗？”他回来时史蒂夫已经把饭端到桌子上，自然而然的抓起他的手握在掌心，“该给你买毛衣了巴基，等会儿我们可以出去转一转。”

史蒂夫观察着他的表情，准备一有不对就立刻松开手。但是巴基仅仅呆滞了几秒钟，然后一层红晕就从脸颊蔓延上脖颈，细长的手指缠上了史蒂夫的指节。

两个人对视着，面红耳赤，心脏砰砰砰的像是要从喉咙里跳出来。他们像两个傻瓜，直到早餐凉透才回过神。

5、

他们准备出门买毛衣。换好了鞋，史蒂夫给巴基找了一条自己的围巾戴上。

在出门前一秒，他握住了巴基的手。

\--------------END-------------

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线接队二，巴基在同居人不知道的时候做了一些“坏事”。


End file.
